<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead or Alive: Contest by Dou_Jin_796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909512">Dead or Alive: Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796'>Dou_Jin_796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Dildos, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Gentle femdom, Hot, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penetration, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Choking, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka wakes up with her boyfriend to the sound of Marie Rose being fucked hard in the next room. Honoka decides to one-up her by demanding a nice morning fuck. They decide to have a best of 5 contest over the next week on who's getting the better sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honoka (Dead or Alive)/Original Character(s), Marie Rose/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Row</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh yeah, babe...I need you to go harder!"</p><p>College student Honoka groggily wakes up to the sound of moaning from her apartment mate in the next room, Marie Rose. From the sound of it, it sounded like she was getting pounded like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Marie Rose is also a student attending the same college. However, she's well known among the frat boys in the same college for a different reason other than her cuteness. Marie Rose is a prostitute, but only for frat boys she found hot. Every few nights, Marie Rose would take a frat boy to her room and sell her cute body and enjoy it while she does it. This didn't bother Honoka much as she knew Marie was tight on money. Not the only place she was tight, though.</p><p>"Ugghhh...yeah...just like that. My pussy likes it like that." Marie moans as her cunt is being used.</p><p>Honoka shakes her boyfriend awake, who's in bed with her.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asks as he wakes up.</p><p>"Fuck me now. I can feel your boner." Honoka demands.</p><p>"Is Marie loud again?" he asks.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, now come and give to me what she's getting, but better."</p><p>Honoka, despite her plump figure, rich and full breasts, and high sex drive hasn't been getting the sex she wants and deserves recently from her boyfriend. She was waiting for a good moment to get railed, and now was as good a time as any.</p><p>Honoka quickly takes off her clothes and underwear and lies down again on her bed. She likes to be turned way on before actual penetration. Her boyfriend knows this.</p><p>He finds her vagina and parts those sweet pink lips to find her clit and starts rubbing it. Honoka lets out a gasp and starts panting.</p><p>"Ah!" Honoka quickly pants. She wanted to catch up to where Marie was, quick. Honoka's loins were starting to burn with desire. He gets up on top of her and starts biting her neck and using one hand to carress her luscious boobs while using the other hand to still rub her clit. Honoka just felt her sexual desire increase 10 fold.</p><p>"That's it...keep going...I'm getting wet now babe" Honoka moans.</p><p>Marie Rose in the next room though, was only getting louder and louder. Each clap of her skin against the client's was visible through the walls, and these aren't thin walls. "Use me! Make me your slut! AAAHHH!" Marie screams with pleasure.</p><p>"Can you give me that?" Honoka asks her boyfriend.</p><p>"Anytime you're ready." he whispers to her and kisses her neck.</p><p>Honoka's pussy was dripping wet now with the female juices spread thickly across her puffy labia. "I need your cock to give my pussy a good fuck." He inserts his hard penis into her. Honoka yelps a bit as it enters and feels the union of his warm member and her womb. This is where it really begins.</p><p>"Fuck me good." Honoka sweetly whispers.</p><p>He spreads her legs and bends and holds her smooth knees and goes to town on his sexy girlfriend. The hard thrusts penetrated Honoka's soul. She can't even keep her eyes open as she's overwhelmed by the feeling of pure and raw sexual energy. The squelching of her juicy hole only turned the both of them on even more. "I need you to go even deeper than that" Honoka moans as she feels her pussy being loved. He obliged. Honoka could feel his cock reach parts of her body she even knew existed and all she could do was enjoy it.</p><p>"Oh yes, that's it! That's it! Just like that!" Honoka's moans were getting louder.</p><p>A high pitched screaming came from the next room, where the whorish Marie was getting her brains fucked into oblivion. "Holy shit, I think I'm gonna CUUUUUM! YEEEES! AHHH!"</p><p>Honoka's boyfriend went faster, deeper, and harder to match that. "GAH! AHHHH! IT'S OK, YOU'RE NOT HURTING ME! I'M FINE, KEEP GOING! HOLY FUCK!" Honoka half screamed and moaned. "You're my boyfriend, you can fuck me better than what she's getting!"</p><p>His cock wasn't going to relent, and neither was she. Honoka's boobs were bouncing and jiggling everywhere from the rapid motions of their love making. He goes down and sucks on them. "Finally, you know that these are yours to suck on." Honoka pleasantly sighs as she pleasurably enjoys her luscious tits being sucked.</p><p>It sounded like Marie was reaching her climax. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHH! MMMMMMMMM!!! HAAAH!" Marie's orgasm sounded like it nearly broke her.</p><p>Honoka's boyfriend reached down to her clit again and rubbed it to get some of those nice juices from Honoka's insides. He then presented his fingers to her mouth. Honoka knew what to do. Like she would usually do when she sucked his cock, one at a time, she opened up her mouth wide and received each finger inside it. She spent a little time with each finger, going down fast to get them in, but sliding her lips out slowly to suck off her own vaginal fluids.</p><p>"Mmmmm..." Honoka clearly liked her own taste. "HAEEHHHH! HEEEEH! AAAH!" Honoka continued to moan. She grabbed her pillow and bit it as she was afraid the neighbors would call the cops on them if Marie and her were any louder. The orgasm was nearly here. Honoka's eyes rolled back into her head and she felt unable to form sentences as her orgasm was about to hit.</p><p>"I can't hold it in anymore!" Honoka's boyfriend screams.</p><p>Honoka's pelvic area was a dark pink from the rough penetration she was getting and her cunt was ready for the final act of their lovemaking. His cock unleashed his hot, sticky seed inside her womb. At long last, Honoka got what she hadn't had in weeks. Her boyfriend's dick throbbed for a long time, with each throb seeming like an enternity before the next. The semen spurts were lining the insides of her young pussy. Honoka couldn't take this orgasm as much as Marie could take hers. Honoka felt bliss as she felt his warm fluids mixing with hers. Honoka collected herself as her orgasm subsided and saw the white liquid drip slowly out of her hole.</p><p>"That was amazing." Honoka told her boyfriend.</p><p>They heard Marie's client leave and pay her. Honoka came out of her room wearing only her underwear.</p><p>"Productive morning?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"As much as yours." Marie Rose embarassingly replied. "Were you trying to one up me?"</p><p>"Kinda." Honoka giggled.</p><p>"I know I'm loud and I might be whoring myself out, but despite what you might think that I'm just doing it for the clients, I don't fake my screams. If I'm loud, it's actually that good."</p><p>"Well, I bet my boyfriend gives it to me better than any client you have." Honoka challenges.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Marie replies, accepting Honoka's challenge. "Well, how about a best of 5 fucking challenge? The only judges will be you and me. We'll judge based on how loud and how pleasurable our moans and sex talk sounds. It will be between me and you, you with your boyfriend, and me with my next 5 clients. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal." Honoka confidently rebuffs. "Let's count today's then and it'll only be your next 4 clients. I'll let you take this one cause I don't think I'm gonna lose anyway. We'll decide the positions in advance."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Marie crosses her arms.</p><p>They suddenly feel their underwear getting wet. They forgot about the semen in their pussies, which were now dripping out. Embarassed, they go back to their rooms and change their clothes.</p><p>The contest has begun.</p><p>Score: Honoka <strong>0</strong> Marie Rose <strong>1</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments what you think of Chapter 1. Who are you rooting for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Marie Rose brought home another frat guy. Usually they were different every night, but sometimes they came to Marie if they enjoyed her services. Round 2 was girl on top. It didn't matter how, but as long the girl was on top.</p><p>Marie wanted to obliterate Honoka in their little contest they made the other day. She wasn't gonna let her roommate get outfucked. As soon as Marie came through the door, Honoka signaled her boyfriend to go back into her room to get ready. Honoka through Marie a challenging smirk and Marie threw one back. In her ever so revealing dress, Marie led her client for the night to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"I want you take off your clothes now. You like a dominant girl?" Marie asked the frat boy, unknowingly taking part in this contest.</p><p>"S-sure, I guess." he said back as he sat on the bed, removing his pants.</p><p>"Good, I hope you have a good time tonight." Marie seductively spoke as she slowly put one foot in front of the other, slowly making her way towards him like a predator stalking its prey.</p><p>Honoka next door told her boyfriend to take off his clothes and sit up straight on the bed. "You know what we're gonna do right?" Honoka asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna make love to you hard." he smiled suggestively.</p><p>"Wrong, I'm gonna fuck YOU hard." Honoka corrected. "Harder than you've done to me in a long time." Honoka undressed herself until she was only clothed in her pink lingerie. Her supple breasts were nearly pouring out of her bra, which could barely contained them. Honoka glanced at her boyfriend.</p><p>"You're just gonna stare at me? You're my boyfriend. I can see your little guy growing a bit, but that's way too slow. Let me help you, sweetie." Honoka pouted. She then got on top of him, but making sure he didn't insert his dick inside her yet. Honoka nibbled on his neck and he brought her in close and smelled her sweet pink hair. Honoka could feel his penis growing and growing, but she felt that it wasn't enough.</p><p>"Mmm...not fast enough." she said sternly. "Let's try this."</p><p>"I-I'm s-sorry." her boyfriend stuttered. "I know we don't usually do it this way."</p><p>"Shh." Honoka quickly snapped and placed her finger on his lips. "I don't wanna hear a word out of you. Moaning is ok, but you're not gonna say anything. I'll be leading tonight." Honoka, still straddling him, reached down to those luscious pink lips between her legs and spread and exposed her labia.</p><p>Back in Marie's room, the tiny blonde girl took off her dress, which accentuated her smooth, pale shoulders and soft, tiny breasts, as she made her way toward her client of the night. Like a trigger, once her dress hit the ground, Marie pounced to claim what was hers, both the man and the contest. She wasn't gonna lose this competition, especially not when it was her speciality. Marie immediately went to town on him, softly biting and kissing him everywhere. Her slender and tiny body feasted on his. Marie, working her ass off, literally, moved up and down and her cute little asscheeks jiggled against his thighs.</p><p>"Ah, yeah, that's it! It's time for me take what's mine!" Marie gasped. She immediately took his hard cock and shoved it deep up her hole. The second it entered, Marie made a loud, audible inhale and then held her breath and tilted her head and eyes up in ecstasy toward the ceiling as she felt his dick enter her wet, little hole. She then let out a sharp exhale mixed with a moan. "GAHH!" Marie caught her breath quickly and continued her sexual harvest. In and out, in and out, with Marie controlling the pace on top. She took off her bow ties and ran her hands through her long, blonde hair to let it flow down past her boobs.</p><p>"Are you enjoying this?" Marie asked him as she managed to get in the question between her moaning.</p><p>"I guess so." he seemingly uninterestingly replied.</p><p>"What do you mean, you guess so? You said that when we started." Marie said back.</p><p>No good, usually when Marie does this dominant scenario on her clients, 95% of them seem to like it. This guy seemed to be in the other 5%. Marie was gonna have to turn this around if she wanted to take this round.</p><p>A loud Honoka was heard next door. "Oh yeah, that's it!" She put his dick in between her two soft lips of the labia and moved his shaft up and down. This was already pleasurable enough, but it also managed to hit her clit as well, bringing Honoka to a new level of sexual feeling. What was this called? A labia job? A vagina job? A clit job? Didn't matter as Honoka's heart rate rose and her moans became louder and more frequent. Vaginal secretions began dripping out of her already wet pussy and Honoka felt like she was about to lose it.</p><p>"No, I can't lose this. I can't lose control. My man is expecting me to lead him." Honoka's thoughts pierced through while what was going on down there clouded her thinking. "I've gotta, I've gotta..."</p><p>Honoka yelled. "AAAAAAGGGGHHH! I'm gonna take you now!"</p><p>Her soft hands gripped his thick cock and led it into her tight cunt, which was reserved for him only. "Nggh." Honoka let out a soft groan as it entered. Finally, she was getting to the main action. Cowgirl riding him til she was rightly satisfied. She pushed his upper body down until he was fully laid down on the bed. The pink haired beauty  started grinding up and down and her large, precious boobs jiggled in the same motion. She put her hands on her head and enjoyed the ride. "Ah...ah...ahhhh....yeaahh!" Honoka let out as she let out her sexual energy and received her boyfriend's. Like Marie, she tilted her head and eyes up to the ceiling. Unlike Marie though, Honoka was nearly seeing stars. There was nothing stopping her and her grinding slowly went faster and harder. She wanted to grind and ride her boyfriend like how he pumps her pussy full of cum. "YEAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Her high pitched, joyful shrieking pierced the heavens.</p><p>Marie could hear her roommate was entering a new level of eroticism. While she was enjoying herself, Marie couldn't deny that her client's sexual indifference was nerfing her pleasure. Marie worked harder and harder by grinding side to side, round and round. "Mmmm...mmmmm..." Her moans have barely increased in loudness. She wasn't faking them, but the client being a dead fish just wasn't allowing her to hit the next level. She figured if she couldn't make him at least enthusiastic, she would just have to bring herself up. She reached down and exposed her clit and caressed it. "Hurry up and do something!" Marie demanded through her quick moaning.</p><p>This frat boy clearly didn't have much sexual experience. He grabbed one of her tiny boobs, his palm just covering her hard nipple.</p><p>"Well?" Marie questioned.</p><p>"They're even smaller than I thought, but I like small tits." he remarked.</p><p>"Well, then you better enjoy them while you can." Marie said back, somewhat irritated at him not enjoying the domination.</p><p>He started squeezing them, especially around the outline of her nipples. This turned Marie on just a little bit more. At least she got some progress out of him. "I need to go faster." she thought, trying to course correct. Marie inserted her thumb inside his mouth. "Now, if you're a good boy, maybe I'll take it out." She then maintained the hardness of her grinding and started increasing her grinding pace. Her moans quickened and became more high pitched. "AH AH AH AH AH HAH..." Her client at least finally had some sense and licked her little manicured thumb that currently resided inside his mouth. Marie put it further down his mouth, but making sure not to make him gag. The push and pull of this exchange finally gave Marie a bit of a degree of mental control. Instead of her being controlled with a cock in her mouth, the roles were reversed. Her thumb was now the controller in this situation. "Oh that's it, boy. Now you're getting it!"</p><p>Honoka, still in 7th, 8th, or maybe 9th heaven smiled as she finally heard Marie giving her at least some semblance of competition. "HEUAAAGGHHHHH!!! HEAHHHHHHH!!!" Honoka cried out. "You're gonna need to kiss my boobs if you want me to scream louder."</p><p>Her boyfriend obliged and used his upper body strength to sit back up straight again and enveloped her breasts with his mouth, slobbering all over them and licking her sweat. He smelled them deeply and Honoka could feel their sexual energy combining as they were approaching the final climax. "Ooooh...yeah babe...just like that." Honoka looked up once again at the ceiling and could barely make out anything in her field of vision. Her face almost looked as if she's been fucked silly, but clearly she was the one doing the fucking and drool ran out of her mouth and onto her enormous tits that were being devoured, her drool mixing in with his saliva and her shiny sweat. Honoka's reached a critical point and her vaginal secretions increased in volume as they splurged out of her holy womb, the saintly liquid lovingly covering her boyfriend's hard dick.</p><p>Marie was also reaching her orgasm, but her client wasn't at the level she thought he would've been. Marie desperately kept shaking her ass, grinding every which way over her client's dick she could, and rubbing her clit to get herself off, while he quietly sucked her thumb and softly fondled her extremely modest boobs. She knew Honoka had the advantage in this department and Marie imagined Honoka's voluptous milk banks with huge nipples. "Aaaaahhh...oooooo.....ngghhhh!" Marie panted as she finally reached orgasm. Her client let out his cum into her and orgasmed, too, but unfortunately, as Marie thought before, she had nerfed his orgasm. His sexual energy failed to meet with hers, and this resulted in an enjoyable, but much less pleasurable experience than it should've been for Marie.</p><p>This was not the case with Honoka. Still not finished yet, Honoka knew she got all she had from her boobs being kissed and licked over. She needed to do something fast to maintain and go beyond. She took her hand and put it around her boyfriend's neck, pushing him back down onto his back. This was it. This was the final act of the night!</p><p>Honoka's grip grew on his neck as her grinding was unrelenting. She knew she had her boyfriend under control and she felt it coming. "AH HA HA HA HA!" Honoka screamed in euphoria, nearly in a laughing fit. Her boyfriend could hold it in any longer, this was already way beyond his limit. Honoka heard her boyfriend let out grunts as his white fluid filled every corner of her cavern. She met this with her own release. "EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The combination of their sexual energy was off the charts and enabled Honoka to reach new levels she had never before uncovered. The semen of her mate unionized with that saintly liquid of hers, creating a smell that both of them would never forget and was proof of what happened here tonight.</p><p>As Marie's client got dressed and paid her for her services, she knew that what she heard in the next room must've been undeniably heavenly. If she had a better client this round, maybe she could've even matched Honoka's lovemaking tonight. It was irrefutable. Marie and Honoka both knew that Marie had lost tonight.</p><p>Score: Honoka <strong>1</strong> Marie Rose <strong>1</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments what you think of Chapter 2. Who are you rooting for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overflowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was round 3. The score was now tied. Honoka and Marie Rose decided that this round would be a blowjob. Marie Rose would find a client wanting his cock sucked and bring him back to the apartment. Both of them were excited, especially Honoka. She made her boyfriend clean shave down there so that her mouth wouldn't be full of his pubes and made him eat pineapple for the past 2 days so that his cream would taste sweet for her when he came. For Marie Rose, though, only until her client pulled off her pants would she know. They agreed to take a picture of themselves and send it to the other as soon as the one they were sucking off unloaded into their mouths.</p><p>The door opened and in came Marie with her man of the night. Marie was hoping his dick was as hung as he was cocky (lol). Honoka hears the two of them getting ready from her room. </p><p>"It's time." Honoka told her boyfriend. "I hope you can show me what you can do to me tonight." Honoka took off her clothes and took off her boyfriend's shirt and unbuckled his belt. "I've been waiting for this for 2 days." Honoka lustfully shuddered.</p><p>Marie Rose led the college guy into her room and shut the door.</p><p>"Now, turn around while I take off my clothes. You can take your clothes off, too while you wait. I want my body to be a surprise." Marie told him.</p><p>"Heh, I thought I was the customer. Whatever you say, cock slut." he brushed her off. He turned around and started taking off his shirt and his pants while Marie undressed herself, rubbing the smooth skin of her arms.</p><p>"You can turn around now." Marie said, presenting her naked body and standing up straight with confidence, taking no offense to his last comment.</p><p>Her client turned around.</p><p>"Oh, guess you were imagining how my body looks like while you were taking off your clothes. You've already got a boner. It's probably one of the biggest I've seen in a while." Marie surprisingly remarked. "Guess you were the one who surprised me." This client's circumsized dick was pretty large and thick all around. However, it was covered by a whole bunch of pubic hair.</p><p>Back in Honoka's room, Honoka tapped her boyfriend to sit on the bed while she took off his jeans and underwear. "Oh." Honoka sighed. "Looks like you need some warming up first." She immediately went down on her knees on the ground and kissed her boyfriend's clean shaven and uncut member, stroking it lightly with her hand. It grew slowly but surely. "There we go" Honoka whispered with an air of satisfaction. She smelled the musky scents emanating from his penis and looked up at him with sultry eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he knew what he was about to receive from Honoka's luscious lips. Honoka wanted to please her boyfriend and make him ejaculate buckets into her mouth. Their nonverbal exchange of the eyes signaled to start their sensual journey to climax.</p><p>Honoka slowly pulled back the foreskin and puckered her pink lips around the edge of the exposed tip, deciding not to start off too deep. She wanted to just start off with the area around his urethra opening and make her way down. Honoka closed her eyes and pleasurably made soft taps with her tongue against the tip. "Mmm...hahaha..." Honoka exhaled a sound of enjoyment and giggling as she continued to work on it.</p><p>Marie's client wanted to get it in hard and fast. Marie went down on her knees and her long blonde twintails touched the ground. She looked up at him, amazed at one of the largest dicks she's seen in a while, almost letting out a small "wow". Her client was even more eager than she was and told her to open wide. Marie did as her customer requested, still looking up at him. She felt the long, thick, circumsized dick jolt to the back of her mouth and he started pulling in and out.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be the one doing the work?" the client asked.</p><p>"Mmm-hmm." Marie nodded, unable to speak because of her mouth being stuffed. Marie began by rotating her head around while still taking it in and out. She thought her client tasted a bit sweaty, but it wasn't that big of a deal to her. She reached for one of his testicles, but he slapped her hand away.</p><p>"Not yet. I'll tell you when." the client sternly scolded her.</p><p>"He's kind of rude, but not as rude as some others I've had." Marie thought to herself. She slowed her pace and decided to take it deep inside her mouth when she went back down. She went down to his pelvis, the pubic hair uncomfortably brushing against her face. She closed her eyes as she kept going.</p><p>Honoka had no problem with her boyfriend's balls. She took his penis out of her mouth and started kissing and sucking on his testicles, alternating between the left and the right. Her hand gave him a soft handjob.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't let you cum tonight with my hand. You know it's gonna go inside my mouth." Honoka whispered reassuredly to him. Instead of taking one ball inside her mouth at a time, Honoka opted to sucking a small surface area of each one to increase the pressure on a smaller area. She hoped this gave him more pleasure. His moans would be her own stimulation since her vagina and orgasm wasn't the main attraction tonight.</p><p>"Oh fuck..." Honoka's boyfriend groaned with pleasure. "Oh yeah, just like that. There it is."</p><p>Honoka was pleased to hear her mate was more than enjoying this. She would do this for a while more before moving her mouth back to his firm cock.</p><p>"Ngghh..." Honoka let out sharp exhales as she felt herself getting more and more turned on. "Hold it in as long as you can. However long you think you can, you're gonna have to endure it. I need you to build up as much seminal fluids as possible before releasing them." Her boyfriend was glad to hear that as he tried to hold it in. They had practiced edging many times and Honoka was hoping those practices would more than pay off.</p><p>Honoka took her lips off his now enlarged balls and readjusted her head to give fellatio again. This time, she only went as far down as the area under the foreskin. She used her soft lips to lightly squeeze that area and stretch the foreskin slightly further down than it naturally sat while unrolled. Honoka was glad she told him to wash his dick before they did this. She couldn't taste any smegma.</p><p>While Honoka was slowly working her boyfriend to completion, Marie Rose was adjusting to her client's demands. She grabbed the bottom of his dick with her hand and continued rotating her head around his unshaven penis. She twisted her hand vigorously, hoping that would be what he wanted. Marie whimpered and tried looking up to see if he was enjoying it. The client's head rolled back with his mouth open wide. He was. Finally, Marie was getting somewhere. She tried reaching for his testicles again. Success! Marie handled those testicles as any whore would. She tried every way. She grabbed them with her whole hand, then cupped them, then only used her fingertips to hold them one at a time and massaged them.</p><p>Feeling the man was gonna cum if she did this, and she couldn't have that too early if she wanted as much cum as possible. She took her hand off his balls and placed both her hands on his hips to get a grip on him. Now, Marie had some more control and she went faster up and down. Her smooth blonde twin tail hair flowed softly as she did this. "Mmm...mm...mm.." Marie let out quick whines to express her enjoyment. </p><p>Marie suddenly felt her hair being grabbed. "Nghhhh..heh?" Marie looked astonished and paused for a moment. The client had an iron tight fist on her twintails. Her own two hands had dropped back to the ground. She realized he was still standing up and then felt her hair and body being tugged toward the bed. The client's hard dick slipped out of Marie's mouth and all you could hear from Marie were discomforting shrieks of pain. "AH! AH! AH!"</p><p>Her client sat on the bed, with her blonde hair still in his grasp. Marie repositioned herself and was about to start going down on him again, but she felt his other hand on the back of her head. Her head was pushed forcefully down and his cock was rammed into her mouth. Marie felt it hit the back of her throat. She knew that he decided to cum on his own terms. He pushed Marie roughly onto his dick. Marie couldn't do anything about it but try to do what she can with this blowjob. Muffled screams came through Marie's teeth and she was trying her best not to gag. Marie's mouth was being clogged by this guy's hung dick. Barely any air could make its way in and out of Marie's lungs.</p><p>"Eh...eh...ah." Marie squirmed with discomfort. She couldn't keep this up. She hope he came fast. Marie could barely hear anything over the sound of her wet mouth being used and abused. She could barely control herself and drool dripped from Marie's small mouth. It lined the edges of the guy's dick and then dribbled onto Marie's small boobs.</p><p>"That's it." Marie's uncouth client slowly told her. "Now are you gonna finish me off?" Marie could no longer do this anymore. An unsightly amount of her saliva had dripped onto her boobs and thighs. At least the client was about to cum. She gave grabbed his balls and gave it a nice, tight squeeze. The guy orgasmed and his semen gushed into the back of Marie's throat. Marie felt him pressing her head harder against his pelvis as he came and some of the sperm-filled liquid came out of her mouth around his penis. She cupped her hands together to catch the dripping semen. Once his reserves were exhausted and finally pulled out of her mouth, Marie rubbed the semen in her hands on to her face.</p><p>Marie immediately went to her night stand she grabbed her phone to take a picture, some of the semen from her cum-stained hand rubbing onto the phone. She was finished and hoped this amount of cum would win her this round.</p><p>Sucking her boyfriend off still, Honoka hadn't changed her position. She was still using her lips to apply pressure to the area under her boyfriend's foreskin. Her boyfriend was nearly ready to tap out from the goodness he felt emanating in such a small area. Honoka knew that like his balls, sucking this tiny area would make him cum too early. She finally went further down, but only about halfway and used her tongue to do the work on his glans and banjo string. Much like how a penis would part a vagina's vulva, Honoka used her tongue to part the urethra a bit and stuck it a bit inside.</p><p>"Ssssss..." Honoka's boyfriend winced a little. She knew this stung a little and hoped this would calm her precious boy down a bit so he wouldn't ejaculate before she wanted him to.</p><p>"Mmmmm.....mmmmmmm....aaah..." Honoka let out as she continued to enjoy this.</p><p>"Suck me dry." he requested as he was overcome.</p><p>Honoka then tried something she'd never done before. She went down quickly, then slowly pulled out and repeated. In...and then slowly back out. In...slowly back out, making sure she didn't accidentally roll his foreskin back up. Honoka admired her wet saliva covering his tip as she went out. She then tried something else different. She went from the right side and held the bottom of the penis with her lips, slowly closing her mouth and sliding tout he small part of his penis that she had inside. She repeated this for what seemed to be forever. Not that either of them were complaining.</p><p>"You like that, don't you mister?" Honoka playfully giggled and smiled. He couldn't even answer that.</p><p>The two of them were ready to finish. Honoka finally went all the way down on that dick and gave it a rough blowjob. She wanted to make sure she was giving him the best oral and she felt that she'd done her part so far. Honoka hoped that however much came out would be more than enough to beat what Marie had. Honoka was also really turned on beyond her own beleif. Her loins burned with an overwhelming passion, begging to receive some seed inside, but she knew that this wasn't her night to be satisfied in that way. She'd have to finish herself off later. She found her clit and it rubbed it a bit to satisfy herself a bit before returning to the main course. "Oh hahh..." Honoka quickly quivered.</p><p>The time was ready. They both felt it. Honoka wanted to extract every last drop of that white, milky, creamy liquid inside her boyfriend right now. Her oral work was impeccable, slowly and masterfully getting her man to completion. He finally climaxed and unleashed his full wrath into Honoka's mouth. Honoka felt the spurts in her mouth and just like she wanted, it tasted sweet and heavenly because of the pineapple she made him eat for 2 days. She lapped it up, spilling out of her mouth, and was beyond satisfied. Her exemplary performance combined with her planning had made this into a godly experience for both of them. When there was already too much semen pouring out of Honoka's mouth, she carefully motioned him with a full mouth, "Mah fafe", telling him she wanted it on her face. He continued his spraying on his face, each spurt covering more and more of Honoka's face in white lines. When he finished, Honoka, with her mouth open and her head faced toward the ceiling to keep the semen in, grabbed her phone. She held her phone up high and took the picture.</p><p>Honoka didn't notice Marie's picture text yet and she swallowed her boyfriend's warm and sticky cum and went to the bathroom after taking the picture, bringing her phone with her. Honoka needed to relieve herself and she hopped into the bathtub, closing the door behind her. She started rubbing her clitoris as she did before and replied to Marie with the picture of her own achievement from the home screen, still not having looked at Marie's picture fully yet. Honoka frantically put in the passcode to her phone as she was euphorically rubbing herself off.</p><p>"Marie must've seen my picture by now." she thought. When she opened up Marie's text, Honoka rubbed herself even faster when she saw the splooges of cum on Marie's face. "UghhhhhAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Honoka cried with pleasure.</p><p>This round was very close. Both seemingly had huge amounts of cum in their mouths and on their face. But Honoka seemed to have both an overflowing mouth and covered face while most of Marie's was on her face, a little more than Honoka's face. But, there wasn't as much in Marie's mouth. Honoka's technique around her boyfriend's penis was unparalleled. This was a hard fought round on both sides. However, both can take pleasure in knowing that they are both highly skilled in their oral sex.</p><p>Score: Honoka <strong>2</strong> Marie Rose <strong>1</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments what you think of Chapter 3. Who are you rooting for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight could be the deciding round. Honoka had won 2, Marie Rose had won 1. Their best of 5 fucking contest could end with Honoka dominating Marie in sexual prowess. This would humiliate Marie Rose since she's the prostitute. Marie wasn't gonna let this happen and decided to give it more than she's ever got tonight. If anyone was gonna win this, Marie wanted it to be her.</p><p>This was the on all fours, doggy style round. Marie had found a horny fueled client willing to only fuck her in that position for the night and was waiting for him to come over. Honoka told her boyfriend that they would be fucking in that position tonight and she wasn't going to back down either, not when she's just 1 round away from destroying Marie at her speciality.</p><p>Time passed by and Marie's client still hadn't shown up yet. She felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from tonight's client. This client has had sex with her before multiple times and wasn't late before. Why was he now?</p><p>"I'm gonna be a little late. Give me half an hour and I'll show up." the text read.</p><p>More time passed. Eventually, Honoka told Marie that she was gonna start with her boyfriend. Honoka closed her door and started her sex-fueled night. </p><p>"I know you've been waiting for this all day." Honoka's boyfriend told her, already naked by the bed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I know you're gonna handle my body real good tonight and then savor the feeling when you jizz all up inside me." Honoka sensually bit her lip.</p><p>Honoka got on to the bed and got into position. Her boyfriend stood by the edge of the bed and slapped her huge buttcheeks and rubbed them. Honoka's ass jiggled as it naturally did.</p><p>"Don't smack me too hard." Honoka looked back at him and chided. "That's not what we're doing tonight."</p><p>"You're right, let me just do this then." he told her. He put his fingers on her exposed vulva and rubbed it. Honoka was beyond please.</p><p>"Huh...oooohh" Honoka started sensually groaning. "Ok. So you're starting off with this. Not what I expected but this is fine...AAAH..." He didn't stop until she was dripping wet. The vaginal fluids he had seen so often now dripped on to the bed.</p><p>"Here it comes." he told her. He placed one hand on her hip and Honoka braced herself and let out a loud "OOOOHH!" as her mate's dick entered her. They were on their way to PoundTown.</p><p>Marie was still waiting for the client as she heard Honoka and her boyfriend getting the head start. She knew that Honoka wouldn't come until she started so that they could compare. 5 minutes after Honoka and her boyfriend started their fucking, the doorbell rang. Marie opened it. It was her client and along with him was a woman. This woman was beautiful and had long, light red hair.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Kasumi." she introduced herself.</p><p>"She's like you, Marie. I'm paying both of you tonight. This is why I'm late, sorry. I was on my way over when Kasumi caught my eye on the street. I told her that I had to get somewhere, but she said that I misunderstood and that she'd have sex with me if I paid her. So I had an idea to have a threesome with the two of you and I brought her over." the client told them.</p><p>"Are we still on for the doggy style only?" Marie asked him.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure. If Kasumi doesn't mind." he asked Kasumi.</p><p>"I'm fine with anything." Kasumi replied.</p><p>There was nothing in the rules that Marie and Honoka agreed to about threesomes. Since the only rules were that the judges were Honoka and Marie and it was best of 5 with agreed on positions, this was allowed.</p><p>Honoka was in the middle of getting it from her boyfriend when she heard the doorbell ring and heard them speaking from the other room. "Wait wait wait wait wait." Honoka turned around and stopped her boyfriend.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked as he stopped with his long, uncut dick still inside Honoka.</p><p>"Shh...I'm trying to listen." Honoka shushed him. She listened as she heard and figured out that Marie was gonna have a threesome, as long as the one receiving the dick was in the doggy style position. "Oh, babe. You're gonna have to fuck me 10 times harder tonight. Get to it." she told him. Honoka's boyfriend went at it again.</p><p>Marie, Kasumi, and tonight's client entered her room. They all took off their clothes.</p><p>"Wow, I've got 2 beautiful ladies to myself tonight." he chuckled.</p><p>Marie stared at Kasumi's naked body. She couldn't believe this woman was another prostitute. Her tits were large, almost as large as Honoka's. That beautiful, creamy smooth skin. Thick thighs and flowing hair. Marie couldn't help but compare herself to both Kasumi and Honoka. Marie grabbed her small breasts in envy.</p><p>"So how do you wanna do this? Since you were the one who proposed this be doggy only?" the guy asked.</p><p>"Hmm...let's just start side by side Kasumi. And he can take turns with us in that position." Marie suggested.</p><p>Marie and Kasumi got up on the bed and positioned themselves. The client also got onto the bed and kneeled.</p><p>"Which of you should I fuck first?" he chuckled again.</p><p>"Do me first!" Marie ecstatically begged.</p><p>"Ok, then you'll have to wait your turn, miss." the client said as he rubbed the outer layer of Kasumi's used vagina. "Guess I can finger you while you wait."</p><p>Luckily, Marie only took clients around her age. She would've been creeped out if it was an older guy. The guy pushed his rock hard cock into Marie's tight chamber. "Nggghhh..." Marie moaned, getting used to the shape of this guy's penis. He was starting off slow, trying to fuck Marie and finger Kasumi at the same time.</p><p>"Hnnnngggg..." Marie let out a soft moan. "Ahh..."</p><p>Kasumi was moaning as well. "Ohhh...yeah, that's it." Her fingering was getting her wet. It was clear he was trying to find her G-spot.</p><p>In Honoka's room, they were already going at a brisk pace. A few thrusts of second was making Honoka go wild as her eyes crossed with lust. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue a little with some drool hanging off of it. "Oooooooh...come on babe...we're not there yet." Honoka dribbled. Her boyfriend then put one hand under and grabbed one of her humungous breasts and used one finger to trace around her nipple. "Ngghhaaahhhhhhh" Honoka savored this heavenly feeling.</p><p>The pace at which Marie was getting fucked started getting faster. The client used his free hand to place it right above Marie's ass and started pushing in and out hard in quick succession.</p><p>"Ah! Ah! Hah! Haah!" Marie quickly let out with each thrust.</p><p>Kasumi's fingering was also getting faster. "MMMMM....HOOOOH" Kasumi lovingly moaned. It was at this point that the client had found Kasumi's G-spot. "Wait, that's it! Right there! Finger me right there, fast!" Kasumi wailed. He gave Kasumi's G-spot a fingering unknown to any woman. "HAAAHH!!! HAAAHH!!" Kasumi's juices started gushing out on to the bed and waterfalled down her precious vagina.</p><p>Marie could feel the guy going faster and harder now that Kasumi had cum. "YAAAAH!!! AAAAHHH!!!" Marie cried out.</p><p>The guy took his fingers out of Kasumi's vagina and reached to Marie's mouth. "Here, taste this." as he put them in her mouth. Marie slowly licked off Kasumi's cum clean off his fingers like how she did with the blowjob with her last client. "Mmmm...that's good." Marie hummed deep and soothingly. He finished inside her and Marie's orgasm exploded. "AGGHHHH...AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH...AHHH!!!" Her high pitched sounds of orgasm were clearly heard by the entire building.</p><p>He pulled out and said "Give me a few minutes and we'll get started again." Marie, still in the doggy position, rested her forehead on the bed and looked back at her tiny pale vaginal hole, which was oozing the client's white fluid out. The client had cum before Honoka's boyfriend did. But that didn't matter since they were gonna continue.</p><p>Honoka and her boyfriend were going faster and faster. "Ooh ooh ooh ah, yeah that's it...come on..." He put his hands on her shoulders now, admiring her sweaty body. He put his nose on her back and smelled her bodily scent. "EYAAAH..." Honoka bit her lip. He wanted to put in her even harder. He gripped Honoka's shoulders even harder and started ramming his erect manhood deeper up her cunt. "HAAAAHHH! HAAAOOOOOHHH!" Honoka whined.</p><p>Marie's client was ready to get started again. This time Marie would get the fingering and Kasumi would get the dick up her.</p><p>"Wait, your cum's still inside me." Marie pointed out.</p><p>"Doesn't matter to me. Kasumi can taste both me and you then." the client shrugged it off. He inserted his rock hard dick into Kasumi's warm, moist vaginal entrance.</p><p>"Yeeaaaaah..." Kasumi whispered passionately.</p><p>He starts off fast immediately with Kasumi. "AH AH AH AH AH" Kasumi wasn't expecting him to start off like that. He couldn't help it. Kasumi's vaginal opening was already begging him to go in even before he even came in Marie. Kasumi's nice ass was flapping against his pelvic area. She was enjoying the feeling of the pulsating cock infilitrating her private parts. Kasumi's barely tanned and smooth skin glistened from the sunlight coming in through the window, illuminating her sweaty body. This turned the guy on even more. He was pretty much claiming Kasumi's vagial canal as his own. Each moan of hers fills the air and she can't stop screaming. "YAAAAH!! AAAAAH!"</p><p>Marie was getting her own private heaven. He'd found the G-spot inside her so quickly and felt his fingers moving all his hot, sticky liquid around inside her hole. "Ugghhhhh...UUUHHHHHH..." Marie could barely keep her eyes open as her blonde hair covered her eyes. Her G-spot was being rubbed with the most sensual pleasure.</p><p>Honoka was getting ready to cum with her boyfriend. "YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed at her boyfriend in a daze. He licked the sweat off the parts of her body that he could reach while fucking her brains out from behind. Honoka remembered about the mirror on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Wait! Move us so we're facing the mirror! I wanna see myself getting banged out by you over me!" Honoka demanded. He did so and Honoka was watching her filthy expressions on full display while her boyfriend did the most erotic things with his mouth on her body, all while still prodding her twat from behind. Honoka's face no longer matched the sexual feelings she was experiencing. Her mind was already beyond that. All Honoka and her boyfriend saw was her crazed, sexed up face opening wide and her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. He gave one last push and inseminated Honoka's womb. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Honoka finished and collapsed, trying to catch her breath. "That was amazing!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Marie was getting the fingering of her life. Her G-spot sent the signals to release her inside fluids, which mixed with the client's cum already inside her.</p><p>"Now that's it!" the client exclaimed as he caught the mixture of their liquids with his palm. "Time for you try, Kasumi" he put his palm in front of her face. Kasumi licked the jizz and cunt fluid off and loved it.</p><p>"Finish me off now!" Kasumi cried with passion. He did so. "AAAAGGGHHHHH!" Kasumi let out with relief and caught her breath.</p><p>"That was close. I don't think there was a winner for that one." Honoka thought. Suddenly, she heard them talking in Marie's room.</p><p>"What should we try next?" she heard Marie's client grunt.</p><p>"What? They can keep going?" Honoka was shocked. "They've already cum twice, but they can still keep on going?"</p><p>Not long after, she heard the three next door start up again. Marie got up on top of Kasumi on all fours and she was getting loved from behind. Marie fondled Kasumi's breasts and made out with her as she enjoyed the wild loving her vagine was getting. They all came together. Then they switched with the taller Kasumi in the dominant position over Marie. Kasumi would enjoy the shagging she got from the guy in the dominant position behind her. Kasumi gave Marie a good necking and also caressed Marie's small little titties. Now this was a threesome. Fluids flew everywhere and moans were heard all throughout. When it was all done, they took a break.</p><p>"Well, we've tried those. How about we do 69 this time?" Marie asked the two of them. They agreed.</p><p>"H-how can they possibly keep going? Impossible!" Honoka kept thinking to herself and comparing herself to Marie.</p><p>Marie and Kasumi ate each other out in the 69 position while the one on top's flower got rough treatment from the client. Their lips carefully worked each other's vulva and clit, expressing their lovemaking. An exorbitant amount of body juices spurted out of the three of them.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" the three of them collectively climaxed. Marie shakingly convulsed and her muscles shook violently. Marie's vagina seemed to take on a life of its own as it squirted out her discharge. This was a threesome unlike any other. They collapsed on the bed, which had been made wet by the three's body liquids.</p><p>Marie sat up. "This'll probably take me 2 full washes to clean." Marie referred to her bed sheets.</p><p>Honoka was in disbelief. While she may have gotten a mind breaking orgasm, what Marie got what was unfathomable to her. This round was a landslide victory for Marie Rose.</p><p>Score: Honoka <strong>2</strong> Marie Rose <strong>2</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know in the comments what you think of Chapter 4. Who are you rooting for?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honoka set her phone down on the nightstand and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Honoka's phone vibrated. She forgot to press the power button before she set it down so her phone was not locked. Honoka's boyfriend looked over to see who the text came from and saw it was from Marie Rose. He grabbed the phone and touched the screen before the phone locked and screent turned off. He was curious as to why Honoka was so adamant recently on having sex at the same time as Marie did with her clients. He scrolled through their conversation while Honoka cleansed that beautiful body of hers in the shower. Now he finally found out why Honoka was so competitive recently. A best of 5 fucking contest. Their last round would be any way the client and Honoka's boyfriend wanted, within reasonable boundaries of course. No rematches or extra rounds.</p><p>A few hours later, Marie received a text. Bzzt. Bzzt. The text was from a number she'd never seen before.</p><p>"Hey, I was interested in your services. Would tonight be a good time for you?" the text read.</p><p>"Who is this and how did you get this number?" Marie texted back.</p><p>"I heard of you from a friend who goes to the same college as we do." the mystery person texted back.</p><p>"Well, I guess tonight would work. Come over at 9." Marie replied and sent the mystery person the address.</p><p>"I know where that is. I'll be there." texted the mystery person.</p><p>When Marie arrived home, she told Honoka that she was gonna be with a client tonight.</p><p>"May the best fuck win." Marie told Honoka.</p><p>"Likewise." Honoka laughed back. She was wondering why her boyfriend was taking so long to come home. He never usually stayed out past 8. Honoka was gonna make sure that he gave her the fuck of her life to win this contest between her and Marie.</p><p>The doorbell rang right as it hit 9 and Marie ran to answer it. She opened the door and standing there was Honoka's boyfriend.</p><p>"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were my client for tonight." Marie sighed.</p><p>"Yup, it's me." Honoka's boyfriend held up his burner phone that he purchased just a few hours before to avoid suspicion. He showed Marie their text conversation. Marie's eyes widened.</p><p>"Y-you're my client?!" Marie shouted.</p><p>"That's right." he smirked. Honoka came out of her room.</p><p>"What's going on?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"HE...HE'S MY CLIENT FOR TONIGHT!" Marie pointed at him.</p><p>"Wait, how did this happen?!" Honoka questioned him.</p><p>"I found out about your little contest. I decided to participate on both sides for the last round. Didn't you both agree on it was any way the client and me wanted? Well, I'm both." he kept smirking.</p><p>Both Honoka and Marie's jaws dropped. This was a much unanticipated situation for the both of them.</p><p>"Are we gonna get started?" Honoka's boyfriend asked.</p><p>"Well, I don't mind, I guess. I think this'd be a great opportunity for me and you to experience a threesome for the first time since I heard how great Marie's threesome was last time." Honoka blushed. "And I guess Marie's got experience."</p><p>"Th-That's fine with me. After all, we agreed anyway for the rules of this round." Marie crossed her arms.</p><p>They headed into Honoka's bedroom and took off all their clothes. This was the first time Marie had ever seen Honoka's boyfriend naked. She'd seen Honoka plenty of times walking naked before in the apartment. But this time was different. This time they were gonna have sex together. Marie admired Honoka's large titties as Honoka rubbed her nipples. Honoka noticed Marie's tight, little vaginal opening and her smooth skin. Marie must've had tens, if not at least a hundred dicks enter inside her already, Honoka thought.</p><p>"Let's set some ground rules for this threesome and I'm talking mainly about you, sweetie." Honoka pointed at her boyfriend. "First, no kissing of any kind with Marie." Honoka then pointed to his already erect penis. "Second, no cumming inside Marie. You can only cum inside me. If Marie wants it anywhere else on her body, that's fine. But I will decide what to do with the cum you put inside me. Remember that. Cum. Only. In. Side. Me."</p><p>"I thought the rules were that I got to do whatever I wanted." Honoka's boyfriend questioned her.</p><p>"Well, I'm amending them, if Marie agrees." Honoka motioned to Marie.</p><p>"I guess that makes sense, considering you two are a couple." Marie agreed to the rules.</p><p>"Let's get started then. What would you like to do first, babe?" Honoka told her boyfriend.</p><p>"I think...I think I really want a blowjob right now. Yeah." he told the two of them.</p><p>He sat down on the bed and Honoka and Marie kneeled on the ground. Their two bodies were almost like a set. Both petite. One with a tiny figure and the other one a complete contrast thicc everywhere. Honoka closed her eyes and started working her magic on her boyfriend's long and solid shaft. She wanted to try the technique that she tried in the blowjob round. So she started off just with the top part of his tip after unrolling his uncircumcised cock. Honoka made sure it got nice and wet and moved the tip of her tongue round and round just so it avoided his urethra hole while her pink lips gently gripped the top of his tip. Honoka's boyfriend was feeling the pleasure already.</p><p>"Ohhh...I jacked myself off hoping you would do this again." Honoka's boyfriend breathily moaned.</p><p>Honoka didn't want to say anything as she was perfecting her technique. Marie remembered she lost the blowjob round and had a chance this time to make up where she'd lost. Instead of just handling the testicles with her hand, Marie fit one of them into her mouth and slowly slid the ball out out. She repeated this over and over between each testicle, making sure that her soft lips barely grazed the skin to get them even more sensitive each time.</p><p>"Holy shit, Marie, that's gonna make me cum prematurely." Honoka's boyfriend whispered aloud.</p><p>Honoka looked to the side at Marie to see what she was doing to make him say that. She felt jealous that her boyfriend complimented Marie and not her yet, so she moved on to the next stage of her fellatio. Just like last time she blew him out, Honoka moved further down to get the rest of the tip, lightly squeezing and stretching out his flabby, pink foreskin to the fullest extent without hurting him. He tasted salty under the foreskin this time, but Honoka was used to his taste. Honoka moved her tongue all around the area that was hidden by the foreskin and lapped up every last molecule that belonged to him until it was only covered with her saliva. Honoka moaned passionately as she did this. "Mmm...mmm...hhhhhh"</p><p>"Ohhh...ohhh..." Honoka's boyfriend let out. Honoka was glad to see her babe enjoying this. She pulled out.</p><p>"I think we should switch." Honoka suggested.</p><p>Marie took her lips off his balls and started roughly blowing his member, sloppily leaving her spittle all over it and trying to overwrite Honoka's work. Marie's whore side was starting to show more. Honoka went down and moved on to the ball handling, which she had so expertly done before. She squeezed a small surface area of one of his testicles to increase the pressure and his seminal fluid production shot up. Honoka and Marie sighed and made the sluttiest sounds over each other. "Huuuhh....haaah...mmmm...Oaaahhhh..."</p><p>"Wow, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Honoka's boyfriend shouted.</p><p>Honoka paused for a bit and spoke. "You're not gonna cum until you've built up all your cum reserves and shoot all that buckets worth into my mouth." She continued her testicle sucking, alternating between the right and left.</p><p>Marie decided she had enough of doing the same thing to this dick. She pulled up a bit so her mouth only covered his tip and got her 2 hands and clapped them together softly, as if she were high-fiveing herself, except that there was a cock between them. Marie wanted to try something new and she rolled his dick in between his hands. Honoka's boyfriend's eyes widened as he was taken by surprise by Marie's slutty actions. They continued for several minutes before Marie decided to switch back.</p><p>He could cum any second now with the overwhelming sexual stimulation they've been giving him. Honoka finally took his whole dick into her mouth and rotated her head around it. Marie went back to ball sucking and this time went for the small gap between his sperm stores. The sensation was beyond description for the three of them. They all listened to each other's loud and lustful moans and sounds. Marie looked over at Honoka who was taking that dick down her hole almost with a vengeance. She stared at Honoka's giant breasts and once again admired their beauty. How much milk could they produce? Those would be heavenly as use for sexual play. They'd be perfect for breastfeeding children. As if it was just instinct for her, Marie grabbed one of Honoka's big boobs and played around with it. Honoka looked back at her and then rubbed Marie's shiny, small shoulders. She'd be perfect for getting on top of, Honoka thought while eating out her boyfriend.</p><p>The time for ejaculation had arrived. All three of them were in sexual sync as Honoka's boyfriend screamed, "This is it! I'm gonna cum! Get ready Honoka!" Honoka prepared for what was going to enter her mouth and smother her teeth. Marie felt the testicles she was sucking on throb violently, pushing massive amounts of his genetic material. Honoka felt the bottom of his dick start to throb as well. This was the throb right before it would push it all out. The milky white semen finally spurted out. One spurt after the next shot at high speed into Honoka's mouth. Marie started sucking hard on his pulsating balls to make sure that every last drop he had was ejected. Honoka went down deep on his shaft and felt his cock palpitate against the walls of her mouth. With each jet of semen, Honoka made a nasally, high-pitched "Mmm!" and she gripped harder and harder onto his penis as if milking him and to prevent any from leaking out of the sides of her mouth. She was mostly successful and Marie saw only a few streams of the sticky fluid trail down Honoka's chin. Honoka's mouth was nearly all filled, but Honoka wouldn't break off this position, nor was she going to let any of this semen coming out right now touch anywhere but her own mouth. As Honoka's mouth filled up, the cum made its way past her mouth and traveled into her nose. Honoka was surprised at this new feeling and the cum started overflowing out of her nostrils. Her boyfriend was nearly finished, but there was still some more spurts to go. The white honey continued to pour out of Honoka's nose and dripped onto her thicc thighs until he finally stopped. Honoka's boyfriend pulled out of Honoka's filled mouth and Marie withdrew. </p><p>"Haaah!" Honoka breathed as she nearly gurgled the cum in our mouth. She took the cum streaming out of her nose and rubbed it on her face. Then, she grabbed Marie and sat on the bed with her and quickly brought her face close and kissed her, unloading some of the white cream into Marie's mouth. Marie had never done anything like this before, neither being kissed by a girl nor receiving cum from another girl's mouth into her own.</p><p>"I don't think I can keep going right now! Ah!" Honoka's boyfriend panted.</p><p>Honoka broke the kiss she was having with Marie. "It's ok. Just rest for a bit and recharge while I play with Marie here." Honoka told him as she went in for another kiss and took some of the cum back. Honoka broke this kiss again.</p><p>"I think I like this." Marie said with a half full mouth and shyly looked away and blushed.</p><p>Honoka moved Marie's chin with her index finger and thumb to get Marie to get her to look straight at her. "I do, too. Now, we're gonna make love to each other until he's ready to go again." Honoka looked up and down Marie. "Those shoulders of yours, I could just eat them up. And your small little tits. I could just..." Honoka went down to Marie's chest and sucked on one of her tiny melons. Marie was now experiencing lesbian lovemaking that she never knew she wanted.</p><p>"OOOHH!" Marie cried out, taking joy in this newfound awakening. Honoka's mixture of saliva and semen slathered Marie's small orbs. Honoka made her way up to Marie's shoulders and she kissed them like she was worshipping them. Marie felt a tingling sensation creep across her body. "Aaahh!" Marie kept moaning as she couldn't formulate anything else. "Nggghhh! AAAaaah!"</p><p>Honoka made her way up to Marie's neck and brushed aside Marie's long, blonde twintailed hair. She gave Marie a good necking til and wanted to give Marie hickies everywhere, treasuring each and every spot as she nibbled on every fold of Marie's neck. When Honoka finished with her neck, she kissed Marie again and placed her hands right above Marie's chest and pushed her down on to the bed with Honoka on top. Honoka and Marie stared into each other's eyes, admiring the beauty they each possessed. Then, Honoka moved her pussy to align with Marie's and asked her "Are you ready?" Marie nodded as if begging her to do so. Honoka grabbed Marie's hands and intertwined Marie's with her own and put them on the bed above her, as if Marie were raising them. Honoka made her vulva touch Marie's, starting off light, but then eventually going harder in increasing increments until she was finally grinding them together.</p><p>"AAauugghhh!" Marie groaned with ecstasy. There was no experience like this. Marie's fluids poured out of her vaginal opening and this prompted Honoka's loins to do the same. Their pussies were bathed in each other's internal liquids. Honoka kept necking and kissing Marie while both of moaned and cried with such sexual fever, they nearly forgot they were having a threesome. They both orgasmed multiple times and Honoka played with Marie's breasts some more, stimulating her even further. Honoka put her fingers inside Marie and found her G-spot, making Marie cum amounts she never did before.</p><p>"Yeeeaaah!" they both screamed as their bodies convulsed while orgasming multiple more times. They both felt the feeling of their bodies together was godly. When they finally finished, Honoka didn't want to get off Marie, so they just lovingly looked at each other's faces while they caught their breath and admired each other's glowing bodies.</p><p>"Whoo...I'm finally ready to again." Honoka's boyfriend told them a few minutes later. Marie and Honoka looked back at him.</p><p>"Since you've given me the choice, I think I'd like you to fuck you while you're in that position." Honoka's boyfriend told them. With Honoka still on top of Marie, Honoka moved slightly down a bit so her boyfriend could slide his dick into her hole. His cock with dried up cum entered Honoka's slippery and fluid covered vag and he began thrusting hard into her.</p><p>"Ngghhh...NGGGHHHH....AAAAH!" Honoka savored this feeling. She went back down to kiss and neck Marie some more, who was also wanting some penetration. "Hand me the dildo over on the table." Honoka told her boyfriend, seemingly reading Marie's mind. He gave it to her and Honoka shoved the dildo up Marie's pelvic cavity, changing speeds every few seconds.</p><p>"GAAAAHHH!!! HAAAAHH!" Marie whined as her tight hole was being thrusted into by Honoka's handling of the dildo. "OOOOOHH!" Marie loved being on the receiving end of this threesome position as Honoka kept sexually nurturing her.</p><p>The sound of Honoka's ass smacked at each thrust, turning her buttcheeks pink. When he was ready, Honoka's boyfriend came again and overloaded Honoka's pussy. Honoka orgasmed at this feeling. Marie orgasmed at the sight of Honoka's and her boyfriend's orgasm faces. So much bodily fluids wet the bedsheets. Marie took the dildo out of her.</p><p>As they all caught their breath, Honoka's boyfriend once again told them that he was gonna take a break. Marie took this opportunity to change up their positions. From the bottom, she flipped Honoka down onto her back and now Marie was the one on the top with her arms stretched out above Honoka. The tiny blonde now towered over Honoka and it seemed like Marie now had a half-smirk, half-smile on her face. Marie went down for a quick kiss and then went back up.</p><p>"Wait, do you have a strap on dildo?" asked Marie.</p><p>"Babe, get it from the drawer!" Honoka said to her boyfriend. He gave it to her and Honoka put it on.</p><p>"There, now I can properly ride you." Marie giggled. She reached into Honoka's strap on dildo so that she could touch Honoka's clitoris. Then, Marie slowly went down onto the dildo and put both her other hand on Honoka's milk jugs. "Gghhhh...." Marie groaned as it entered. She started her cowgirl ride. Honoka was sweating so hard from being pounded that she didn't even notice Marie was tired either. Marie furiously rode her new lesbian lover and her slut factor went up to the highest levels. "AAAGGHHH! AAHAAAAAHHAAHHHH!!" Marie came. Honoka squirted multiple times as Marie took Honoka's liquids and rubbed them onto Honoka's bulging bust.</p><p>Honoka took off the strap on got into the 69 position with Marie. The two of them ate each other out and explored each other's nether regions. Honoka's boyfriend fucked both of them this way, alternating between each and inserting into the girl on top. When he was penetrating Marie, he pulled out and ejaculated onto her back to not violate the rule of cumming in Marie. He was pretty exhausted, but wanted to go two or three more times before stopping. He suggested their next position.</p><p>Marie got on his dick and Honoka sat on his face. He passionately gave his girlfriend the cunnilingus she needed and Honoka moaned uncontrollably. "AAAAAAAAAUGGGHHH!" Honoka wanted this to keep going. Marie rode his dick and made sure his cock satisfied her whore cunt, moving every direction to please her burning loins. Honoka and Marie kissed each other on top and fondled each other's bodies. When he said he was gonna cum, Marie immediately went off his dick and sat back as he shot his semen up onto her chest, with some accidentally hitting her eyes. "AAGGHH!" Marie whimpered as she rubbed the cum out from her eyes. They switched positions and Honoka was getting her pussy stuffed this time. This dick, which she had taken so many times before, was going to inseminate her godly womb once again. She rode him harder than Marie did and made him cum even faster than Marie did, despite there being no recharge time. Her bodily liquids also leaked out and mixed with his seed and she spread it all over her chest. Marie was eaten out by Honoka's boyfriend and Marie couldn't bear his tongue invading her insides, leading her to cum pretty fast too. The vaginal liquids gushed onto his face and Marie's consciousness nearly left her.</p><p>Honoka's boyfriend said he was ready for just one more and he thought they should keep it pretty basic. This was the final fuck of the contest. They lied down on their backs with their legs hanging off the bed, both of them smothered in body fluids. Honoka's boyfriend took the dildo and shoved it up Marie's sex-hungry vagina, making sure to push it in and out. The dildo just hit her G-spot and he was trying his best to massage Marie's clitoris at the same time. He grabbed Honoka's legs and put them over his shoulders and licked her divine thighs. He positioned his phallus right in front of Honoka's cozy little hole and teased it, rubbing it everywhere around that region until he finally put it in. "AAAAH!" Honoka shouted as his shaft pushed further and further into her. Her lovely womb bonded with her mate's cock and she squeezed on it tight to make sure he could feel the pressure wrapping around his hard dick. He held one of Honoka's ankles with one of his hands while his other hand was busy tending to the dildo in Marie's cock loving whore vag. "YEEESS!" Honoka and Marie both yelled at the top of their lungs. Honoka was being pounded into oblivion while Marie was getting the dildo fuck she always craved. Honoka and Marie were beyond any orgasm they'd ever known. Their eyes and face showed nothing but pure, raw love for what they were experiencing. "AAAHaAA...YEEEAAAAHHH....UGGGHHHHAAAAA!!!" Marie and Honoka were now screaming at the top of their lungs. They were reaching the last climax as Honoka's boyfriend picked up the pace with both of them to make sure they both felt nothing but their sexual indulgence. "OOOHHH!! AAAHHH!!! HAAAAHH!!! MMMM!!! AAAAAH!!" The two girls felt like their whole bodies were gonna burst with lust.</p><p>At last, Honoka's boyfriend gave a final thrust into Honoka and his white seed flowed once again into the salvation of her womb, stimulating her insides. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Honoka loudly exploded as she felt her boyfriend's semen flood her inner cavern.</p><p>Marie couldn't take it anymore either. "AAAAAUUUUOOOOOGGHHHHHH!!!" Marie unleashed her raw primal screams, followed by soft whimpering as her own liquid miracle came rushing out and soaking the bed sheets.</p><p>Honoka's boyfriend pulled out of Honoka after he was satisfied and took the dildo out of Marie. Without a word, he lost his balance fell backward onto the floor, trying to catch his breath. Both Honoka and Marie were worn out, but ultimately carnally fulflled. They looked at each other's different, but beautiful figures while they panted heavily. This was the best fuck of their lives and both were overcome with sexual gratification.</p><p>Honoka and Marie both knew the final outcome of the contest. There would be no extra rounds or rematches as they agreed on. 5 rounds only. They both won.</p><p>Final Score: Honoka <strong>3</strong> Marie Rose <strong>3</strong></p><p>Result: <strong>Honoka and Marie both win!  :)</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, I was gonna have this be the epilogue as a 6th chapter, with Honoka winning Chapter 5 and the contest and the epilogue would be Honoka taking a victory lap. But then I knew that some people like Marie Rose better than Honoka in general. I'm not too familiar with the DOA fanbase and who are the most popular characters and etc. So I just decided to have them both win. This could be criticized as a cop-out though since I didn't have one actually win over the other, but that's what I decided to go with. </p><p>Anyway, let me know in the comments what you thought of the ending and this fanfic/story as a whole.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>